Amore Inverno
by Dethia1101
Summary: Valory N. Tyne. Spirit of Emotion, namely passion a.e. love. Former Second in Command to Eros, Ruler of the Heart Keep. Now a free-range spirit, the Man in the Moon gave her the duty of educating the newly reborn Jack Frost on how to survive in the world of the intangible. She didn't think she'd enjoy it. Didn't think he would become what he did. Didn't know that she would love him


_**Hiiiii! Hate me all you want. I still love you ;-***_

* * *

**Amore Inverno**

* * *

Soft pink eyes gazed up at the moon, lips pursed. A soft feeling of needing to _go_ overcame the owner of those eyes, and for a few moments, the moon's bright gaze became brighter.

"A new spirit? Why me?" They muttered and the only answer that came was the ever brightening light of the moon. They sighed. "So be it, Manny."

A small, lithe figure, clothed in a red hooded cloak, a white long-sleeved blouse, a long black skirt, and a over-long white scarf floated over to the top of a snow-covered pine. Almost unconsciously, she reached over her back to feel the tip of a white bow slung across her back and fingered the arrows held in the matching quiver.

With a distinct amount of awe, she watched as the ice cracked in a certain spot, and out of that ice came a boy, older than her in appearance by about a year, with frost-white hair, ice pale skin, and sky blue eyes clothed in a dark brown cloak and a white peasants shirt with a light brown vest. His pants were the same brown shade of his cloak, and were bound tightly to his legs with straps of leather. He wore no shoes.

He was lifted to into the air, and to the girl, who was the owner of the soft pink eyes, he was being embraced by the moon as he was told his new name.

He was placed back onto the icy surface of the pond and frost spread out from where his feet touched, healing the cracks from his resurrection. He gazed at the moon, and then looked to his hands. Slipping slightly he nudged a strangely shaped stick with his foot, and as he picked it up, frost glazed it. Pink eyes widened, recognizing the becoming of a power core.

When he lost his grip, it clacked loudly against the eyes, causing them both to flinch. But then they both stared in awe, the girl forgetting herself and floating closer to the spectacle, thankfully still in the shadows the trees provided. Ice had sprouted from the tip of the staff. And then he started to play, slipping and sliding everywhere and watching with awe as frost erupted from wherever he tapped.

The girl in the shadows burst into silent giggles as he nearly fell, wind milling his arms and let out a light laugh as his wind milling summoned the wind and consequently his ability to fly. And at his sudden drop, she was smothering her laughter in her hands, when they trailed off as his attention was grabbed by the light of the nearby village. Scrambling to intercept his new-found mission, she paused at the edge of the village, and could only watch sadly as he attempted to converse with the villagers.

She saw his eyes widen in fear and confusion as the child he was attempting to speak to went straight through, several other he wasn't watching out for doing the same thing. Gripping his shirt directly above his heart he drifted to the edge of the village.

Sadly, she floated over to the front of the boy, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." She murmured to him soothingly, ignoring his jump. "I'm Val. What's your name?"

He gazed at her steadily. "My name is Jack Frost." He looked back at the village longingly. "Why can't they see me - See _us_?"

She blinked at him, and sighed, showing her own slight longing as she too, eyed the village. "It's because they don't believe in us, Jack."

* * *

Jack sighed as he absentmindedly froze a telephone line. Thinking back on his first memories always made him a little depressed.

Taking off the hood of the blue hoodie he had acquired about a century ago, he smiled. "Right on time, Sandman." He murmured, and laughed as he ran and jumped to run his fingers through one of the descending streams of time, and out of it the image of dolphins emerged.

As he turned to keep track of it he practically jumped at the sight of a girl drifting through the air closer to him, also playing a little with the dream sand. Like himself, Val had not changed physically besides changing her clothes. So she still possessed her soft pink eyes and curly, dark-chocolate hair. She was shorter than him, only coming up to his chest. But she had exchanged her red cloak for a set of deep red arm warmers, her long-sleeved blouse for a white tank top, She still wore the long black skirt of older times, but she had donned a pair of skin-tight shorts beneath it. Her quiver had moved from it's place at her back to her right hip, and she was holding her bow in her hands. She wore a pair of black ballet flats on her feet. Her scarf was the strange thing. When she flew, the edges flared out, like she was using wings without feather or muscle or even bone to fly.

Smiling slightly, she landed next to him and leaned on him as he leaned on his staff. Giving him the _look,_ the look that seemed perfectly reserved for him, she spoke with her strange voice, a strange sound that varied in pitch as she spoke with some words. "Bad day?"

He sighed and nodded. "I just… want to know why." He looked down guiltily. "I know you can see me, and so can the other spirits but…"

She smiled at him, probably completely unaware of it's effects on the young winter spirit that had began to rely on her. She was the first person to speak with him, to help him understand how things worked now that he was a spirit, a nature spirit at that. Much to his excitement, he learned that Val was a sentiment spirit; one that dealt with human emotion. Hers in particular was passion, better known to most simply as love.

She helped him figure out how to travel with the north wind, whom he lovingly dubbed 'Wind,' as he was a winter spirit, but also helped him find his 'base': the one place where he could always return with no issue.

Val had taught him not to get too attached to certain humans, because the pain could be too much for some when their human died and fade, in response, to follow their human into death.

Taught him about the Guardians, the Boogeyman, and Manny, more commonly known as the Man in the Moon, essentially their creator.

Drifting back into awareness, he noticed the understanding in her eyes. "It's okay, Jack. The desire to be seen, is…" Her pink eyes became unfocused. "It's… like the base desire of all spirits. Even fear wants to be believed in."

And the duo became silent as they watched the drifting gold sand gift the people of Burgess with kind dreams.

Content for the time, the winter and passion spirits stood together and watched the Sandman's dream sand fade, when something flashed by behind them. Jack, immediately amused, chased after.

Val's cry of 'Jack!' was ignored, so huffing and cursing the younger spirit, she knocked a arrow and chased after them. Following the trail of chaos, she landed behind Jack in a loading area, gazing at the surrounding buildings only to jerk around, arrow ready to fly, at the sound of a terribly familiar voice.

"'Ello Mates."

* * *

_**Well, there goes it. Haaave fun ridiculing me outl ous while you type beeautiful serenades to my writing prowess (as though I have any).**_


End file.
